


Trust Me

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gentle, Mating Press, Soft sex, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lotor just needed her to trust him to always take care of her and the others.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do some soft Locxa pre-canon, because this is such a good pairing and I wish we could have seen more of their backstory.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy
> 
> Has not been beta read.

He had always valued the trust of his generals.

They were valuable to him, more than any other people he's known in the Empire. Each brought their own skills to the table thag benefited their goals together and had every intention of having them at his side.

Especially the one he was closest to. The one who has been loyal and by his side through the most difficult of times and the best of times, the most reliable within their group and one he shared his bed with. It was paramount he keep he trust above all else and he knows he can depend on her.

Gently he holds her face as she lies back on the bed beneath him.

Acxa swallowed softly as she stares up at him and shivers softly when he presses his forehead to hers. He had seated himself inside her wet cunt and allowed her to gently hold his white hair. It burned slightly from the stretch as her legs are wrapped loosely around him.

"Shhhh..."

A shuddering breath leaves her when he kisses her brow softly, "I...It hurts..."

"I know...I know..." he whispered softly.

It had been such a long time since they were like this. From being on the run and keeping the Empire from figuring out their plans they had little time to be so intimate until now.

They lay on the soft sheet, Lotor being patient with his lover as she slowly relaxed.

"Stars...I have been working you too hard haven't I?" He kisses her nose lightly, "You were so tense..."

She reached up and brushes his hair from his face, "No...No...just...so much has happened..."

He tilted his head down at her before he rested his cheek in her palm. His eyes were soft as he looked at her and waited for her to continue. He wanted her to relax, to feel good and to accept what he wanted to give her. Even as she pulses around him slightly from her shifting a bit, he kept still.

"..What if we fail?" She whispered softly, "All this planning...if anyone gets even an idea of what's going to happen..."

"Trust me," He presses his forehead to hers, "Trust me Acxa. They won't. And if they do, I will do everything to protect all of you...have I ever allowed harm to come to any of you?"

Acxa closed her eyes and then shook her head, "No...no you never have. You've always protected us..."

He smiled at her warmly, "And I always will."

A small smile graces her lips as she relaxed completely before kissing him.

A groan left Lotor as he slowly moved into her, holding her waist and keeping her close to him. Slowly she slide her hands up around his shoulders as he moved over her. She gasps as she clenched around him with slick gushing out around his cock and tilting her head back. Her short hair was splayed out slightly around her head as she bites her bottom lip.

"L..Lotor...Lotor...please...I...it's...mmmm...!"

He grunted as he rests his hands on either side of her head an looks down at her. His eyes had a soft glow to them as his hair drapes down and lightly brushes her cheek as he moved.

"What my loyal Acxa?" he whispered, digging his nails into the sheets, "Am..am I hurting you?"

She mewled and arched when he hits a sensitive spot inside her, "Aaah..N-no...!" she blushes deeply and shivers, "I..I want it harder...please...!"

Lotor blinked down at her a moment before he smiled down at her. Then without another words and with a soft kiss to her forehead he did as she asked. He rolled his hips into her, feeling her legs squeeze around him as he thrusts into her and groans. The mewls and hitched breaths of pleasure that leave her soft, lipstick smudged lips only made him more aroused.

He loved everything about her when she was like this. Knowing she was enjoying this as much as he was made him happy and relieved. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her or any of the others.

Acxa cried out and arches as she moved her legs slightly higher around him and whimpers when the angle causes him to go deeper. She gasps as her cheeks darkened to an indigo color before she feels his lips against hers.

If only they knew what the future holds for them.


End file.
